There has been proposed an invention relating to a power converting apparatus using a switching element capable of high-speed switching operation such as an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or an MOS field-effect transistor (MOSFET) (see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses the controlling of gate voltage to be applied to the control terminal (gate terminal) of the switching element in order to solve technical problems originating from increase in speed of switching operation.